lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Shun Consumit
Shun Consumit 'is an X-Grade Mercenary, and member of the Rogue-Guild, Heartstring. Oldest child to the well known Four Symbols, he was given extremely high expectations coming up. He'd eventually live up to his potential, and became an extremely powerful warrior touted as ''The Rose of the North, known for his powerful Ki constructs. Despite his natural born talent, he'd follow a different path from his father and become an assassin. Overview Shun was the child of James and Silver Consumit, 2 members of the Legendary Four Symbols. From a young age, he'd be destined to take up the mantle as one of the Four Symbols alongside his 3 other "planned" siblings. At 13 he'd witness the birth of his younger brother Masamune as well as the birth of his younger twin sisters at 16. Later that same day, he'd leave for The Beyond, the continent covered in fire. This was said to be his last test before joining the Four Symbols, taking the spot of Unji Consumit, his grandfather. He'd return at the age of 20 to find that his parents had met their fate at the hands of 500 Mercenaries. Upon arrival, he'd search for his siblings, arriving home and ripping it apart. Little would he know that his younger brother would be under the floor, hiding. He'd leave, believing that he was the last remaining Consumit, he was deadset on revenge. It is unknown what exactly he'd go through, but he'd eventually grow into a powerful assassin and join the mutant organization Heartstrings despite his hybrid blood. Now at 26, he often keeps close tabs on all 3 of his siblings, eventually finding out that they were alive and their where abouts. Powers, Abilities, Skills and Equipment As a child of the Consumits, he'd inherit the physical prowess of his father and mother. Blessed with her extraordinary raw strength, as well as his massive reserves of Ki. A highly trained and feared assassin, Shun is an extremely formiddable foe when across from a target. He is an assassin for the art, because of this he doesn't enjoy toying or even fighting at all, he only knows death. '''Rōzugōrudo no Ken The Kuroi bara no Ken(ブラックローズフィスト; Black Rose Fist) is a highly feared form of martial arts created and honed by Shun alone. With the intent of killing, it is filled with a variety of masterful techniques with the sole purpose of killing an enemy swiftly and quietly. The fighting style works by attacking the pressure points of enemies, if an enemy is powerful or relative in power the pressure points must be attacked in specific order. Onsei ''or "Voice" is the pressure point that eliminates the target's ability to speak or yell. ''Idou ''or "Movement" are a set of 4 pressure points that elimnate the target's ability to move their arms and legs. Finally, ''Jaken'na kokoro or "Black Heart" is the pressure point right over a target's heart that causes their heart to slowly wither away into nothing. 'Magical Kite Formation' From a young age, Shun has taken a liking to the formation and flight of kites. Due to this, he has developed one of his fighting techniques around the shape of various kites. This is done by creating constructs made of raw Ki to form 3 different variations, The Sled Kite, The Diamond Kite, and The Box Kite. The Sled Kite creates a construct of a sloped shield construct that manifests in front of Shun, this acts as a defense as it redirects energy and physical attacks, forcing them to go past him either downwards or upwards. The Diamond Kite creates a construct of a diamond shaped shield, manifesting in front of him, it contains a point in the center where Ki can be condensed and fired at opponents from safety behind a defense. He can also equip it to his forearms, using its sharp edges used for melee. Finally, The Box Kite creates a construct of a rectangular box that capture energy allowing it to be condensed, enhanced and fired back. 'Death Rose Assembly' Similarly to Kites, Shun had a rose garden that he and his mother would tend to when she was resting from missions. Returning home from the Beyond, he'd find his rose garden utterly destroyed. This would cause him to form another technique based on roses, this technique creates constructs of roses in various colors. The rose constructs form within his hands and explode on impact with various effects based on their color. Red results in a fiery explosion, Blue results in a cyro charged explosion, Yellow results in an electric charged explosion, Green results in a poison gas emitting explosion. He also has 3 special variations linked to the same pressure points that he attacks with his martial arts, he activates these by releasing seals over them. Purple, White and Black are caused by opening said seals. The first seal release of Onsei or "Voice" results in Shun losing the ability to speak. He also gains access to the Purple Rose which results in a gravity increasing explosion. The second seal release of Idou, or "Movement" result in Shun losing movement in his legs. He also gains access to the White Rose which results in a chrono deceleration upon explosion. The final seal release of Jaken'na kokoro, or Black Heart results in the slow death of Shun as his heart slowly withers away. He also gains access to the Black Rose which results in the death of anyone within the explosion radius, taking their lives alongside Shun's. Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Mercenaries Category:Rogue Mercenaries Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Lookout X